


FFX: Requiem

by Mai_Glasses



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X Series, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Amnesia, But what if the lore WAS that deep?, Canon Continuation, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Filling Plot-Holes, Growing Up, Multi, Other, Parent-Adult Child Conflict, Redemption, Spoilers, leaving the nest, pet death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Glasses/pseuds/Mai_Glasses
Summary: Twenty-five years have passed since the dawn of the Eternal Calm. Terrors like Sin and Vegnagun are fading into distant memory as mundane politics and local disputes take the forefront of Spirans' minds. Besaid should feel like a paradise with its small, tight-knit community and simple lifestyle. But for Yuna & Tidus's daughter, it grows more stifling with each passing day. When a storm strikes the island, adventure comes calling for the next generation.
Relationships: Lulu/Wakka (Final Fantasy X Series), Seymour Guado/Original Female Character(s), Tidus & Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series), Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)





	FFX: Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> *** My heartfelt thanks go out to the following souls for their help:  
> CommanderWoobie - AO3 invitation  
> P.D. Nazeem - Combat consultation  
> T.L. Maslar - FFX/X-2 Lore consultation  
> Akira - Vibe-checking & editing  
> Skirtzzz - FFX/X-2 Lore consultation, character design, & ongoing encouragement for this wild ride
> 
> ** Canon Notes:  
> \- Final Fantasy X and X-2 are the primary lore sources for this work. Some elements (e.g., Fiend Tales and similar) may not be taken into consideration due to their 'bonus' nature, especially if it significantly conflicts or is just... weird.  
> \- The following are NOT considered canon for this story: Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~, Final Fantasy X -Will-, Mobius Final Fantasy, SquareEnix team's sketches and initial concepts for Final Fantasy X-3, and cross-over games. Inspiration and concepts may arise from them, but these sources pose a variety of challenges, ranging from accessibility to storytelling-conflicts.
> 
> * Other:  
> \- Characters will be added to the summary as they appear in published chapters.  
> \- I aim to provide chapters that are 2500-5000 words long (typical for novels). Please make sure you have appropriate beverages and snacks in hand.  
> 

Sunshine pours over broad emerald leaves, spilling into blossoms of yellow, purple, and pink. A warm breeze rustles through the tropical foliage, while gulls call overhead. The salty aroma of the sea mixes with the musk of the jungle’s rich earth.

Massive white paws stalk through the undergrowth.

The canopy’s light scatters across the sleek silhouette, broken by white fur and black stripes. Large ears, curled and tufted, swivel over sharp, golden eyes. Trailing behind silver whiskers, two long tendrils whip through the air, their feathery ends crackling with energy. The beast pauses before a rusty pillar. It curls back its upper lip, a long tongue lolling out past an array of fangs. After a few deep huffs, the coeurl moves on, slipping deeper into the thick brush.

A young woman finally exhales. Slowly, she peers out around the pillar’s edge; with no sign of the beast, she slides out onto the game trail. Worn sandals carry her carefully over fallen leaves; tan hands push aside verdant branches. Steadily, she picks her way through the jungle. Stray sunbeams light her auburn hair. A white tunic hugs her form, a braided strap of goldenrod tied behind her neck holds it up, while bands of lilac and blue trim the tunic’s edges. Yellow cords dangle off her charcoal leather belt, their beaded ends bouncing against her pouch and black-clad thighs.

A window of blue sky welcomes her as she breaks free from the tangle of vines and ferns. She steps out onto a grassy ledge overlooking the island. The seabreeze toys with her stray braids and bleached ends, teasing the glass beads and pink feathers set in. She stretches her arms out towards the sky and smiles. Below her, the jungle rolls into dune ridges and small cliffs, layers of yellow, brown, and grey painting their sides. Beyond, the mottled turquoise water laps at the sandy beach. She sweeps her arms back down, settling one hand upon her hip and one just above her two-toned eyes: left of red, right of blue.

A low growl snaps her attention back behind her.

“Oh no…”

The coeurl bursts from the undergrowth, pouncing upon her. Its full weight slams against her shoulders. She staggers back, then stumbles over the edge, sending both of them barreling over the edge. The tumbling mass of fur and flesh knocks against the earthwork; grunts and growls bouncing alongside falling rocks, broken vines, and dirt clods. They crash through wide palm leaves and bracken fronds before thudding hard against the warm earth.

Spitting out dirt, the woman pushes herself up onto wobbling knees. She tries to rise to her feet but the spinning world puts her right back on the ground. She groans and squints around at the blur of green and brown. A mass of white catches her attention. She tries to stand again, only to tumble back down. The beast’s sharpening form draws closer. She fishes about her belt, fumbling for her pouch. Hot breath splashes against her face as it bears down on her, a spiny tongue dragging across its muzzle. Before she can react, the coeurl steps a massive paw upon her thigh and butts its head against her face.

“Kiki~!” the woman grumbles with a laugh. “You turd!”

The beast purs, continuing to nuzzle against her. She buries her fingers into the fluffy cheeks, scritching deep into the undercoat. The purring grows till the coeurl is sputtering chuffs into her face.

“Hey!” She laughs before stopping. “Not so loud! The whole island will hear us!”

The cat-like creature flops down into her lap in response. Kiki gently reaches up a paw, touching the other’s dimpled cheek, before settling back with an exposed belly. Her long tail curls around them, the large white tuft at the end gently flicking from side to side.

“You, Miss Magic Monster,” chuckles the woman, “are impossible.”

Kiki stares back expectantly with her large golden eyes and trills. With another laugh, the woman vigorously rubs the mass of fluff spread on top of her. The unlikely duo indulge in a long, thorough scratch, trading chuffs and giggles.

A rustling in the brush catches both their attentions. Kiki rolls swiftly to her feet and bristles. The woman rises and steps forward cautiously. She holds out her hand, a gentle expression on her face.

“It’s alright” she calls gently. “I won’t hurt--”

A tawny muzzle snaps out from the ferns. She staggers back, her brow knotting as a hunched canine steps into the clearing. Saliva drips down its yellowed fangs and long red tongue; hollow eyes stare back at them.

“Ugh…” grunts the woman. Reaching behind, she unsheaths a curved, obsidian blade with a silver edge. “Guess our cuddle-fest is over. Let’s go, Kiki!”

The coeurl unleashes a bellowing roar as both charge forward. The dingo dodges the feline’s swipe before swiftly lunging at the woman. She ducks down and swipes her dagger upward. A sanguine line paints the dark metal as she recovers. The fiend howls, skidding across the earth before rising back up. It paces about the clearing’s edge, nostrils flaring and tail stiff. As her feline companion draws to her side, the woman holds out a hand, then lightly drags it along a tendril.

“I’ll hold it off,” she grins. “You show ‘em who’s the queen of the jungle!”

The woman dashes towards their opponent. Her short blade flies through the air, striking at the tough hide and knocking away savage jaws. Her coeurl sits back and lifts its head towards the sky; the feathery tendrils sweep upward, crackling energy skittering across the fine hairs. The air about them swirls and rustles. Swirling orbs of white grow at the tips. With a vicious snarl, the tendrils snap forward; a blast of white sears past the woman’s face and into the dingo. The fiend’s scream pierces through the thicket before it falls motionless to the earth. Moments later, the body dissolves, luminescent orbs trailing away from where it once lay.

The young woman kneels down and sheaths her blade. Bowing her head, she touches her heart and whispers, “May you find peace.”

A warm, rough tongue drags against her singed cheek. Lifting her chin, she reaches up to pet the coeurl.

“Good work, Kiki,” she smiles. “Though next time, not so close to my head!”

The beast merely continues to affectionately clean her face.

A sharp whistle abruptly rings through the air. “Aura~!” A voice shouts over the canopy soon after. “Aura, where are you?!”

“Oh shoot!” Aura scrambles back to her feet and starts towards the beach. Her furry companion follows but halts when two hands push back against her.

“No, no, no, Kiki,” Aura sighs. Her hands slide up to the feline’s head, her thumbs rubbing against the plush cheeks. “Stay here. Stay safe. Be a good queen.”

The coeurl stares back, large gold eyes holding the human’s sapphire and ruby gaze, then trills. With a heavy sigh, Aura fishes into her pouch. A spot of red under the leather flap immediately catches Kiki’s attention; the beast’s eyes follow a tiny tweed satchel with a small phoenix plume bursting out the top.

“Ready, Miss Monster?” Aura chuckles as she trails it through the air. The coeurl backs up, her hindquarters starting to wiggle. She winds up and then hurls the item into the jungle; the beast bounds after it, her round tail tuft swishing happily behind her.

The whistle calls once more, turning her attention southward. With a shake of her head, she scrambles down the remainder of the ledge to the well-worn path below.

**~**

“There you are!” A man with shaggy blonde hair races up the dirt path. Stray branches catch on the tail of his red headband while his bouncing silver pendant and chain glint in the sunlight. Before Aura can dodge, he snares her in a tight hug. He traps herfor a long, excruciating minute.

“Yes, yes, I’m here, Dad!” she grimaces. “Now let go, your gauntlet is digging into my ribs!”

Her father releases his grip, smiling sheepishly for a moment, then grabs her by the shoulders.

“Where were you?” he grills, his blue eyes narrowing. “Jassau said you weren’t at blitz practice!”

“I was just out on the trails,” she coolly answers. With a shrug and sweep of her arms, she knocks his hands away.

“Doing what?” he presses.

She casually side-steps around him. Placing her hands behind her head, she stares up at the sky as a gull flies past. She catches a corner of her bottom lip and chews in thought. Finally, she replies, “Avoiding practice.”

“Aura…” he sighs, running a black glove through his hair. “You know how much the Aurochs depend on you…”

“Oh sure,” she snorts, dropping her arms and throwing a sour glance over her shoulder. “So important that I get left behind every match.”

“Hey now, that’s not true!” corrects her father. “You won the All-Star Tourney last season!”

“I’d hope so!” Aura shouts as she whips fully around. She throws her hands up in the air, fingers taught like claws. “You made up that locals-only circuit just for me when I was thirteen!” 

“And even when we do have league scouts out to visit, you and Uncle scuttle it!” she continues. “What good is being a knock-out player--let alone the kid of legendary blitzer Tidus--if I’m permanently benched from everything outside of Besaid?!”

Turning back, she storms across the trail until it breaks into a wide-open plateau. On the far side stands a crumbling stone pillar and two fallen arches, grass peeking up through the cracks while moss creeps across the grey surface. A scattering of old wood beams and simple rope mark the cliff’s edge just beyond. Below, a village painted with faded pastels nestles between groves of palm trees.

Just as she starts to round down another trail, Tidus catches up to her.

“Look,” her father begins while reaching out to pat her back, “we’ve been over this, Lil’ Mog--”

“Don’t ‘Lil’ Mog’ me!” she snaps, swinging her arm around to knock him away. “I’m twenty years old, Dad! Not only can I play blitzball in my sleep, but I can scuttle a fiend with one hand tied behind my back! I can handle traveling to Luca for a tourney!”

He stares at her for a long minute. His face rapidly pales and just as quickly turns a scalding red. “You’ve been fighting fiends?!” he yells. “Young lady, you--!”

“By the spirits!” interrupts Aura, tossing up her hands once more. “That’s all you heard?!”

She slowly brings her hands back down and rakes her nails across her scalp. Her fingers drag through her hair, twisting and tugging at the blonde ends. Gritting her teeth, she takes a big step back.

“Fine! Just…fine!” she shouts. “I’ll stay stuck here on this stupid little island for the rest of my life, holed up in our backwater village, only daring to come out when the Aurochs need their damn blitz practice!”

Her hands drop harshly to her sides, slapping against her thighs, before she folds them tightly against her chest. Her sandal kicks across the rough path, sending rocks skittering.

“Maybe I’ll start charging a fee…” she adds spitefully.

Tidus holds his temples with one hand while his armored hand rests on his hip. Shaking his head, he blurts, “You sound just like my old man.”

Aura’s attention snaps upward. “What did you say?”

“Eh?” Tidus drags his leather glove down his face and silently curses.

“You said that I sound like ‘my old man’,” repeats his daughter. “Who’s that?

“I didn’t say anything,” he lies. “Now let’s--”

“Oh no, no, no!” She strides over to him, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You totally said I sounded like someone--who?!”

“I’ve had enough of your attitude today,” he rebukes, firmly grasping her hand. His stark sapphire eyes match her own sharp glare. “It’s time for you to calm down and go home, Lil’ Mog.”

Narrowing her eyes, Aura hisses, “Make me.”

Aura yanks her captured hand down, dragging her father’s grip across his body. In a split second, her free hand uppercuts his jaw; Tidus staggers backward, wide-eyed and speechless. Slowly, he touches his stinging face.

“Aura Abes of Besaid…” Each syllable falls heavily from her father’s lips, but they land on deaf ears. She digs her sandals into the earth and lifts her arms.

“I told you...” he continues.

Suddenly, Tidus lunges forward. Before she can react, Aura finds herself face-first in the dirt and gasping for air. A knee presses into her back while one hand holds her down between the shoulder blades.

“...To calm down!” he finishes, blowing out a sigh. “I don’t know what has gotten into you, but we are marching right back to the village and--”

Aura pushes up and flips over. Tidus shifts, trying to maintain control, but she writhes out just far enough to throw an arm around his neck. Gritting her teeth, she tightens her grip.

“Tell me!” she screeches. An inferno and a blizzard rage in her eyes. “Tell me who I sound like! Stop hiding things from me!”

Her father answers with a roll of his own; throwing his weight, he slams her back against the ground. The world abruptly spins in a blur around her. Searing pain shoots through her skull. Her lungs strain for air, and her arms fall limp.

Quickly, her father rolls back over and gingerly takes hold of her chin.

“Damnit, Aura,” he curses under his breath. Carefully, he checks about her eyes, ears, and nose. He glances to the south, down the hill to the sleepy village below. “Damnit, damnit, damnit!”

A deep growl jerks his attention around. Across the clearing, a white beast with black stripes slowly strides towards them, lips curling back. The low, guttural snarl curls about Tidus’s head before settling in Aura’s ear. Her heart, once beating so fiercely, freezes.

“A coeurl...?!” Tidus mutters. He starts to rise to his feet but stumbles; glancing down, he finds his pant cuff caught in his daughter’s grasp.

“Stop...” she murmurs. With the last of her strength, she tries to push herself up. “Just… stop…”

Tidus frantically looks between her and the encroaching fiend. Desperately, he tries to shake her off, but she only digs her nails in deeper into the black canvas. He swallows dryly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. A crackle of yellow energy sparks across his leather glove. With a quick jab, he strikes her. Aura lurches, then falls as a numb tingling overtakes her body.

A thunderous roar heralds the coeurl’s charge. Tidus thrusts out his left gauntlet; the beast’s massive paws strike against the worn metal before he repels her back. He steps forward, lifting his right glove outward. Another burst of energy ignites about his hand, this time a wave of blue flowing outward in serrations. Sharp streaks of silver outline the edges as gold ornaments take shape and a long, braided handle branches out. Wrapping his black glove around the grip, he rips the sword out of the air with a hiss of electricity.

Undeterred, the coeurl circles the pair, her tendrils cracking with their own magic. The hair along her spine stands on edge, trailing all the way to her thrashing tail tip. Her gold eyes dart between the swordbearer and her defenseless human. She dares a step closer. The weapon rises, light skittering across the shifting blue and turquoise blade. Flattening her ears against her skull, Kiki snarls and lashes out, her bared claws striking against the earth in warning. But he holds his ground. Out of options, she lifts her head to the sky, her tendrils sweeping up to the heavens.

Just as the white orbs begin to form, Tidus brings his blade down upon the beast. Her scream rips through the clearing, echoing out over the island. The coeurl crumbles into a heap before Aura’s eyes. The young woman tries to reach out to her companion but the paralysis allows only the faintest twitch of her fingers.

After surveying the area, Tidus disperses his sword. He softly shakes his head before sweeping his daughter up into his arms.

“Come on, Lil’ Mog,” he sighs. “Let’s get you home.”

As he starts down the trail to the village, Aura strains to look back. She catches one last glimpse of her friend before she fades into a swirl of pyreflies. And all she can offer are hot, dirt-stained tears.

**~**

“Light shine strong, our woe be gone.”

Stars flicker across a backdrop of sloping linen, dancing over brown and beige swirls. A wave of indigo washes them away, leaving only the sound of twinkling bells. Sensation slowly creeps back into Aura’s limbs and the sting of her singed cheek fades. The dull ache in her chest, however, remains.

A silhouette leans into view: wispy brown hair with streaks of silver falls about a heart-shaped face, obscuring the little crow’s feet at the corners of heterochromatic eyes. A tassel of purple, teal, and blue beads hangs from her hair while worry lines crease petal-pink lips. Carefully, a tawny hand tucks a few stray strands of Aura’s hair back into place.

“Any better?” murmurs the healer’s soft voice.

The ache hardens with the question; Aura remains motionless atop the cot, staring blankly up at the ceiling drapes. The older woman sighs.

A rustling draws the healer out of sight. Floor mats crackle as they bend beneath boots and slippers while a curtain of seashells and driftwood rattles as rings and gloves push them aside.

“Let’s go over this one more time,” begins a dark velvety voice, “to make sure I understand this correctly: you and Aura were attacked by a fiend?”

“Yes, Lulu,” Tidus replies. His heavy footsteps carry him to the bedside, stopping beside the healer. “How is she, Yuna?”

She takes the swordsman’s hand in her own and squeezes as she struggles to smile. “I’m…not sure.”

“Which is why we need to know exactly what happened,” interjects the black mage. “What kind of fiend was it?”

Tidus offers a half smile before turning back to Lulu. “I think…it was…cat-like?”

“You think?”

He rubs his head and blows out a sigh. “Yeah, it was cat-like.”

“Are you sure?” she presses. “Tidus, we need to know--”

“Yes, I’m sure, Lu!” he snaps. “What else do you need to know?!”

A heavy pause falls over the room, broken only by the swish of heavy skirts and clink of buckles. The light breaks over Aura once more as a slender ivory hand touches her forehead.

“Where did it happen?” asks Lulu.

The boots pace away from the bed before Tidus replies, “What does that matter?”

“It matters in how we lead and care for the village!” she firmly retorts.

“But what about right here, right now?!” he shouts. “What about my kid, Lu?!”

“Tidus…” his name falls off Yuna’s lips like a frigid wind. The mattress abruptly shifts. Small yet solid steps swiftly cross the woven reeds. “I know you’re worried. I am, too. But we need to stay calm.”

His heavy sole scuffs the floor before a strained exhale escapes him. “You’re right,” he quietly concedes. “I’m just…scared for her, you know?”

The healer’s voice warms as she quietly replies, “I am, too, love. Now,” she lifts her voice, “did you see what kind of attack hit her?”

Scratching his head for a moment, Tidus answers, “Looked like some kind of blast of light. But not lightning.”

“That would fit with a coeurl’s methods,” Lulu notes. “Although, that magic usually strikes with a clean kill.”

“Maybe it was young?” offers Yuna.

“Possibly,” muses the other, stepping away from the cot. “Go speak with Wakka. He will need to know about this, too. I will look over Aura to see if there’s anything we missed. And send our red mage in.”

“W-wait, why _him_?” asks Tidus. “What could he do? Isn’t he still in training?”

Touching her fingers to her temple, Lulu replies, “That’s precisely why I want him here-- this is the kind of training he needs.”

“We’ll tell Vidina to come over right away,” Yuna answers while discretely stepping on Tidus’s foot.

“Oww~! Okay, okay, yeah, we’ll send him right over,” he begrudgingly agrees before the curtain clatters behind the couple.

With their boots and slippers trailing off, the shuffle of wool, fur, and metal returns to the bedside. Once more, the stern red gaze falls upon Aura.

“Tell me what happened,” she softly directs.

The young woman remains still--until the mage grabs her nose and presses down. She instinctively swats upward, knocking away the other’s finely shaped nails. A light chortle escapes Lulu as Aura rolls away onto her side.

“I can’t tell if you’re as stubborn as your father,” she muses, “or as your mother.”

Aura only draws further in, pulling her legs tightly to her chest. Weight carefully settles beside her as the village matriarch strokes her hair.

“This…isn’t like you,” she murmurs. “What happened?”

Her red and blue gaze stares at the wall, tracing the wood grains. Her fingers fumble with the pink feathers and glass beads in her hair. She chews on her lip, then finally asks, “Auntie Lulu…do I sound like an ‘old man’?”

Folding her hands neatly in her lap, the mage cants her head to one side. Her long black braids slide across her shoulders, the beads and charms of her hair pins swaying sharply. “Who called you that?” she inquiries, her brow knotting.

“No, I wasn’t called that…” Aura clarifies. Idly, she draws the fine filaments across the cut on her cheek. “I said something, and then...Dad mumbled that I sounded like his ‘old man’.”

Lulu’s expression relaxes. Gently, she rubs her hand against the young woman’s back.

“He wouldn’t tell me,” she adds.

“Sir Jecht,” Lulu notes simply.

Aura loosens and glances up to her elder. “Who?”

Carefully, Lulu smoothes and fixes the young woman’s hair once more. “Your grandfather,” she answers. “On your father’s side.”

Silence settles upon the room as Aura stares; her eyes flicker across her aunt’s face, searching for something, anything more in the ivory complexion. Then, her eyes fall, her body drawing back in on itself.

“Why couldn’t he just say that?” Aura murmurs.

Lulu’s painted lips press together in a contemplative frown. Her hands shift in her lap, thumbs rolling over the buckles and belt leather in steady circles. 

“Your father has always been a bit clueless,” she begins, “but it is not my place to explain his actions or reasons for his choices.”

Aura snorts, “Yeah, yeah, he’s just doing his best to protect me...” Her fingers wrap around the top of her tunic, gradually bunching the fabric into a tight knot. “But it feels like…like I’m trapped here...”

A hand gently pulls her shoulder; she glances back up to the matriarch.

“Stay strong, Aura,” notes Lulu. “The time to spread your wings is coming. I can feel it.”

“And how would you know?” she asks flatly. 

A set of sharp nails abruptly grab her tan nose again. “You’re not the first one I’ve had this conversation with,” chuckles her aunt.

The rustle of the reed matts hushes both of them. Heavy boots with a casual swagger carry through the hut.

“Madda?” calls a new voice, its tone rich. “Auntie Yu said you needed me?” 

“In here, Vidina,” Lulu replies.

Aura peers over from her prone position just as the apprentice steps through the beaded veil. The shells and wood clink and rattle behind a brawny, bronze figure dressed nearly from head to toe in black. A thick curl of raven with fiery orange roots bounces above angled brows, while a large braid runs along the centerline of his otherwise shaved skull. Silver twists and gray twine tie cowrie shells, chevron barrels, and carved bone into his hair. Rings and gemstones adorn his ears. A string of red coral and ivory wraps around his muscular neck. His long plait sways with the square dagging of his cropped leather jacket; a simple white tank covers his chest underneath. Beneath the jacket’s short-sleeves, straps criss-cross his forearms before transitioning into fingerless gloves. About his waist, a wide, double-buckle belt holds up a long waist wrap; pouches, vials, tomes, and a ring with a small, plush creature dangle from the thick strap. Additional belts weave about his hips beneath the train before snaking down his long pants and wrapping about his boots. The dark-clad man plops unceremoniously beside the two women.

“What’d you do this time, Cuz?” he asks, leaning over her huddled form. 

Aura whacks him squarely with a pillow. In true sibling fashion, Vidina grabs a cushion and smacks her back.

Just as the impromptu battle escalates, Lulu’s voice cuts through the room, “If you two destroy my furniture now, you will both be sleeping on the Farplane tonight.”

The words shoot up their spines, freezing them in place. Slowly, they put the pillows back down and settle stiffly into their seats.

“Now then, Aura,” begins Lulu, “it appears your mother’s magic did alleviate your ailment. But…” Her pale fingers reach out to gently lift the young woman’s chin, her dark garnet gaze staring deeply into the other’s eyes. “...You do not seem like yourself, still. You should tell Vidina what happened.”

Turning her attention to her son, she adds, “He may notice something his teachers overlooked.”

With a soft stroke of her thumb, the black mage rises and sweeps out of the room. After her quiet shuffling fades into silence, Aura plops back on to her side, her hair puddling haphazardly over her face. Vidina, placing his arms behind him, leans back and cocks an angled brow.

“So…you wanna’ talk about it, Auri?” he asks.

Pulling her knees back into her chest, she mutters “What’s the point?”

He frowns then glances down at his waist; he scratches a black nail gently over the stuffed critter’s green head. A glint of gold rises from its yellow eyes, and the plush lets go of the metal ring. Slowly, it shuffles across the cot, round, brown shoes poking out beneath its olive habit with swirling gold embroidery. The creature--reaching Aura’s hidden face--lifts its tiny lantern and pushes aside a messy lock of her hair. She stares back, a smile weakly blossoming just as tears bead at the corners of her eyes. She stretches out her own hand, lightly scritching the mage’s familiar.

“Can I…” she starts, swallowing a sob midway. “Can I hold him?”

Vidina nods his head as he replies, “I’m okay wit’ it if Tony’s okay.”

Wiping her hair from her face, she softly asks the plush, “Tony, can I hug you?”

The tonberry toy watches her for a long moment before shuffling into her arms. She draws him tightly to her aching chest as tears pour down her cheeks.

“She’s gone…!” Aura gasps. “Vidi… she’s gone…!”

Pushing up from his seat, he twists toward her. “Who’s gone, Auri?”

She grits her teeth while pressing her forehead against the familiar. Through a sob, she whispers, “Kiki. Kiki’s gone…!”

Vidina’s eyes widen; he lifts his hands, covering his mouth and nose as he sharply inhales. As he exhales, he settles an elbow on his knee and presses a knuckle against his teeth.

“Aura…I…” he fumbles. He lifts his hands before dropping them to his lap, trying to find the words. Shaking his head, he finally says, “Aura, I’m sorry…What…what can I do to help?”

“There’s nothing,” she answers bitterly . “Absolutely nothing because...I’m trapped here…with _him…_!”

Vidina knots his brow. “Who?”

“That…That controlling, lying, sword-swinging bastard that I have for a father!” she snaps.

The mage leans back, shock washing over his features. Taking a slow breath, he recollets himself and gently urges, “Auri…ya’ gotta’ tell me what happened. Please?”

She lies still, sniffles breaking the silence. Her fingertips aimlessly trace the spirals on the plush’s robe. Her teeth chew on the inside of her lip while her eyes stare off into the soft pastels of the room.

“Alright…” she answers before pushing herself back up. Settling Tony carefully atop her folded legs, she sighs, “Dad caught me playing hookie out on the trails. I got snippy, and he mumbled something then tried to hide it. That pissed me off, so I smacked him one…we started brawling…and...”

“And then Kiki found you two,” he adds as she trails off.

She nods her head. “And she found us. I was on the ground; I heard her growling, and I tried to stop Dad…but he…” Her upper lip curls and her fist smacks roughly against the mat. “That bastard…he stunned me!”

“...What?” Vidina blinks in confusion. “But I thought--”

“Kiki didn’t hit me!” she continues. “He used a banned blitz move on me! And he lied about it to Auntie Lu! And when she tried finding out more, he dodged and shouted to avoid the truth!” Curling forward, she presses her fingers roughly against her forehead and temples. “And he will lie and shout at anyone and everyone for as long as he needs to…”

The mage gently places a hand on her back. Tony, beneath her curtain of hair, reaches up to pat her cheek. A choking gasp escapes her before grief and anger spill down her face once more; she twists and leans over into her cousin’s side. Tears run down his jacket, splashing onto his white tee. Carefully, he pulls her into a hug.

“Do ya want to stay over tonight?” he asks softly.

With a pitiful hick and sniffle, Aura hoists the tonberry close to her heart and nods her head.


End file.
